


You've Got the Peaches

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Voluntary Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: Kun is a 22 year old man with no children. He's not a mom, and he's certainly not a MILF. No matter what he agrees to wear for his boyfriend.





	You've Got the Peaches

Kun was having a perfectly pleasant evening. Most of the boys were out of the dorm and those that had stayed behind hadn’t burnt down the house trying to cook dinner. Kun had managed to bully Renjun into doing the dishes for him, and so he was able to escape back to his room early, have a quick shower, and relax. He was stretched out in bed with a book when Lucas vibrated his way into the room. The younger man was practically buzzing with energy as he simultaneously kicked the door shut and pulled something out of the shopping back hanging from his arm. 

“What. Is. That.” Kun sat up and stared, incredulous, at the piece of bright red fabric dangling from Lucas’ fingers.

“It’s a uh…” Lucas shoved one hand back into the shopping bag, pulling out a crumpled receipt and squinting at it. “A cowl neck mini dress!”

Lucas grinned at him, clearly very proud of himself.

Kun continued to stare. “No.”

Lucas’ face fell like he was a puppy Kun had just kicked, “But Kunnnn—”

“Definitely no.”

“You haven’t even seen the shoes and jewelry yet!”

“Oh my god,” Kun put his face in his hands, ears already feeling hot, “Did you buy a whole outfit?!”

“Of course I did. It’s not like you have anything that would match the dress.”

“Christ.” He didn’t remove his face from his hands, even as he felt the bed dip beside him. The bag rustled again and something rectangular was pushed into his lap. When he dared to peak through his fingers, he saw it was a shoe box. “I never should have told you my sizes.”

Lucas nuzzled his cheek, soft lips pressing quick kisses to any skin Kun’s hands weren’t covering. “C’mon babe, please?”

Tentatively, Kun lowered his hands and removed the lid from the shoebox. “…Did you  _ seriously _ buy me leopard print heels.”

“You’re gonna look so hot.” Lucas nibbled gently on Kun’s earlobe, the jerk. He knew how weak that made Kun.

“I’m going to look trashy,” Kun definitely-did-not-whine. “Why can’t you buy me classy stripper clothes?”

Lucas slipped a broad hand under the back of Kun’s shirt, smoothing up Kun’s back. “They’re not stripper clothes, baby. They’re perfectly respectable, slutty MILF clothes.”

“I’m not a MILF!” Kun shoved Lucas away by the face. Lucas just used the extra distance between them to pull Kun’s shirt off entirely. Kun let him, but crossed his arms and glared as soon as it was off.

Standing, Lucas stripped his own shirt off. “You’re a mom and I want to fuck you, pretty sure that makes you a MILF.”

Kun eyed Lucas’ lithe torso but didn’t give in. “How many times do I have to tell you all, I’m not a mom.”

Lucas worked his belt free and shoved his jeans down, kicking them off with his socks. “But you  _ are _ a hot mama.”

“Why are you like this,” Kun groaned. Still, it was impossible not to appreciate the tight fit of Lucas’ black boxer briefs.

“You love it.” Lucas took Kun’s forearms and pulled him up off the bed. Toe to toe, he cupped Kun’s head in both massive hands and kissed away the last of Kun’s half-hearted frown.

“I hope you know you’re the luckiest man on the planet.” Kun said when the kiss broke. He stepped back, scooping up the abandoned shoebox and shopping bag on his way to their cramped walk-in closet. “And if you peak, I’m calling the whole thing off.” 

“Scout’s honour!”

“You have no honour, scout or otherwise.”

It took Kun longer than it probably should have to figure out how the dress worked. The thing barely even counted as a dress, really. The cowl neck front sat loose and open, revealing everything from his neck to just above his belly button. The runched fabric just barely covered his nipples, and one wrong move would have them slipping out into full view. Where the top of the dress was ridiculously loose, the bottom was skin tight. The garish red clung to his thighs and did absolutely nothing to hide his bulge.

Rooting around the bag, he pulled out a tissue-wrapped package. When he unwrapped it, he found a delicate, two-tier gold necklace. The first loop of chain was short, just long enough to avoid choking him, while the second loop reached just beneath his collar bone where it was linked with a diamond. From the diamond, the two side of the chain came together to make a single line down between his pectorals.

Kun raised both eyebrows as he examined the necklace around his neck in the mirror. How much had Lucas spent on this ridiculous costume?

Going back into the bag, he found two sets of much cheaper looking gold-coloured bangles. He shook his hands out a few times just to hear the bracelets jingle together.

Last was the shoes. He stared at the heels with trepidation. The things had to be at least five inches. If he broke his ankle just to get his boyfriend off, he was going to make Lucas’ life a living hell.

Biting his lip, he undid the ankle straps and set them down on the hardwood. He stepped into them, testing his balance before crouching to secure the buckles. He nearly toppled over, cursing and grabbing the wall— and then the hem of the dress a second later to stop it from riding up.

“You okay in there?”

“I’m fine!” He snapped, standing up a bit too quickly and teetering in place. “You forgot to buy panties, by the way.”

“I didn’t forget.  I would have just ripped off anything I bought, so I decided not to bother.”

Kun flushed, pulling the dress down again as his cock jumped and displaced the hemline. Looking himself over in the closet mirror, he had to admit the outfit wasn’t that bad. It was definitely trashy, he was right about that, but the dress fit his body well and the heels forced an attractive curve into his posture. He touched the diamond on his chest and exhaled.

When he went back into the room proper, Lucas was sitting on the bed, faced away from the closet with his hands clasped together. “You can… You can look now.”

Lucas whipped around so fast it made Kun jump. The heels clacked loudly against the hardwood with his little bunny-hop.

“Woah…” Lucas’s big brown eyes were even wider than usual, his lips open in a perfect ‘o’.

Kun fidgeted for a moment, then put his hands on his hips and tilted his chin up. “Well? Are you just going to sit there?”

“No, ma’am.” The ‘o’ turned into a slow, filthy grin as Lucas stalked across the room. His hands came up to hold Kun’s waist, palms heavy and possessive, sliding down as Lucas sank to his knees right in front of Kun. With the heels, Lucas’ head was at a height with the Kun’s pelvis instead of his usual abdomen-level.

Kun’s breath stuttered as Lucas wrapped his hands around the bare backs of his thighs and scooted him forward, pressing his bulge straight against Lucas’ pretty lips. He tangled his finger’s in Lucas’ light brown locks, tugging hard enough to make it sting. Lucas’ eyes fluttered shut and he groaned into the cheap fabric. Long nails would be impractical, but for a fleeting moment Kun wished he had claws to dig into the man below him.

Lucas pushed his face forward, nuzzling and mouthing at the tight skirt hard enough to force Kun to take a series of small, clicking steps back. When his shoulder blades hit the wall behind him with a thump, Lucas yanked his left leg forward by the thigh and dipped a shoulder under it. Kun gripped Lucas’ hair harder, leaning hard against the wall and trying to shift his weight to the single stiletto he still had on the ground as Lucas straightened up and forced the leg hooked over his shoulder into a mild stretch. The split of his legs made the dress rise up from his thighs to the middle of his ass, finally stopping its ascent as the hem caught on the curve of his erection.

Lucas stared openly at him, the heat of his gaze like a physical sensation roaming over Kun’s exposed balls and hole, like he couldn’t decide just what to do first.  Kun breathed through his nose, loosening his death-grip on Lucas’s hair once he felt a little more stable. Lucas’ big, dark eyes flicked up, staring up the plane of Kun’s body with red dusting the golden skin of his face. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“Then... then get to it, baby.” Kun only felt silly for as long as it took Lucas to dive in and close his lips over Kun’s sack. “Ah!”

Lucas hummed, entirely too cocky, and moved his hands to the crease between Kun’s thighs and ass. He flexed his fingers, pulling Kun’s cheeks further apart as he tipped his head back and licked a stripe from Kun’s hole to the base of his balls. He sucked at the smooth skin of Kun’s perineum, and Kun kicked at his spine with one leopard print heel.

Kun had learned a long time ago that Lucas was not a shy lover. He liked things wet and sloppy and overwhelming. The younger man would happily suffocate in Kun’s sex, given half the chance. Back in the beginning it had embarrassed Kun more than a little, but it was hard not to let go in the face of such unrelenting enthusiasm.

Kun ground into Lucas’s mouth, his nose, his cheeks. Anything he could. “S-So good... You like when I ride your face, baby? Like being filthy?”

Lucas moaned, tilting to his head to the side and sucking at the base of Kun’s cock. He left a chain of bright red spots up the frenum, nosing the hem of the skirt up until it slipped over the head and Lucas could take the tip into his mouth.

Kun could see him better then; could see the rosy ring of his soft lips, his spit-slick chin, his tousled hair. He was gorgeous, and Kun wanted to frame that pretty face with his thighs. Lucas sucked him down, and his leg wobbled at the knee. “Ah, Lucas, c-can’t—”

The younger man pulled off with a lewd ‘pop’, letting Kun’s wet cock rest on cheek. “Can’t what, my lady?”

“You brat.” Kun huffed out, digging his heel in just enough to make Lucas wince. He swung his leg off of Lucas’ shoulder and tugged on Lucas’ hair until he got up. Lucas’s own knees looked a little shaky, and he stooped slightly—like a teenager trying to hide his erection. Feeling bold, Kun reached right out and grabbed him through his underwear. Lucas’ mouth dropped open, opening wider in direct proportion to how hard he squeezed. “This is what you want, isn’t it? Someone older, taking care of you, showing you how it’s done?”

“Yes,” Lucas’s voice came out airy and thin, “Please…”

Kun let go of his cock and shoved him back with two hands on his chest and a surprising amount of force. He stumbled, falling back onto his ass when his legs hit the edge of Kun’s bed. Kun followed after him and sank down between his legs, relieved to be on his knees instead of teetering in the heels. He planted his hands on Lucas’ knees and spread them apart to make from for himself, sliding his palms up along strong muscles to hook into Lucas’ boxer briefs. Kun smacked Lucas’ thigh, “Up.”

Lucas raised his hips up obediently, and Kun yanked the underwear the rest of the way down, tossing them behind himself without looking. His attention was caught instead by the penis inches from his face. Lucas planted his elbows on the bed and sat himself up just enough to watch. “Like what you see, ma’am?”

“If I feed your ego any more, you might burst.” Kun scoffed and curled one hand around Lucas’ shaft. He leaned forward, gathering spit onto his tongue, and then opened his mouth. The spit dripped down slowly from his tongue, landing on Lucas’ partially retracted foreskin, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two until Kun leaned back and the line snapped.

Kun worked the spit over Lucas’ cock fast and hard, his bangles jingling obnoxiously with every jerk. Lucas white-knuckled the comforter, his toes curling against the hardwood. “Fu-fuck, yes, just like that! That’s so hot. You’re so hot. Please, please, please—”

“You wanna come like this?” Kun slowed down, slid his foreskin back over the head, and spat on him again.

“Please!”

He picked the pace back up, grabbing Lucas’ ankle with his free hand to anchor both of them. “You sure, baby?”

“Yes!”

“So you don’t want to come inside me, then?”

Lucas let out a broken sound from the back of his throat, collapsing onto the bed with his arms crossed over his eyes, and came. His legs trembled, the sticky white fluid jutting out and hitting the exposed skin of Kun’s chest. Kun milked it out of him, the last of it dribbling over Kun’s knuckles as Lucas’ cock finished twitching in his hand.

Kun rested his head on Lucas’ leg, both of their chests heaving.

From beneath his arms, Lucas groaned. “That was cruel, babe. How am I  _ not  _ supposed to come when you wind me up like that? I wanted to come in you so bad…”

Kun laughed and kissed his thigh. “You’re a young guy, you’ll be ready for round two by the time you get me prepped.”

Climbing up to his feet using Lucas’ limbs as leverage, Kun stretched out his legs and went to the bedside table. He wiped his hand off with a tissue and dabbed at his chest, where the golden necklace Lucas had given him mingled with the pearl one.

The bed creaked as Lucas crawled up to lie on it lengthways, parallel to the edge. He threw an arm around Kun’s hips, dragging Kun in close enough to mouth lazily at the skin just below the dress’ raised hemline. Kun pet Lucas’ hair absently with one hand while he rooted around in the drawer for their lube with the other. Once he found it, he kneed the drawer shut and let Lucas pull him fully onto the bed.

Settling with his legs spread apart over Lucas’ hips, chest to chest, hard on trapped against Lucas’ belly, his face tucked into Lucas’ neck, Kun pressed the bottle into Lucas’ hand. “C’mon, give me your fingers.”

Lucas stroked one broad hand from the base of Kun’s neck, down the bare skin of his back, over the gathered red fabric around his waist, to squeeze Kun’s exposed ass. He popped the cap of the lube with his other hand. If Kun hadn’t known Lucas so well, he would have been surprised to have half the bottle dumped directly onto his crack. He still jumped and shivered at the feeling.

The bottle got recapped, and Lucas set to work kneading the muscles of Kun’s backside and thighs with both hands. He hadn’t really noticed the muscles were sore until Lucas made them relax. Kun sighed, nosing at the underside of Lucas’ jaw.

Lucas pulled him apart, manipulating the soft flesh with firm fingers, cool air tingling against the lube-wet skin. The liquid had gotten everywhere, making him feel sticky and pooling on Lucas’ waist where their bodies were pressed together.

Two fingers slipped in closer to Kun’s hole on the next rhythmic squeeze, gathering up slick and circling over the furled muscle. One finger from the opposite hand dipped down as well, sliding under the other two for just long enough to catch the rim and pull it to the side. Kun flexed against it, then let out a shuddering breath as one of the first two fingers pressed inside him properly. The finger crooked and wriggled, testing his inner walls, before sliding out and back in again.

Lucas moved the finger inside of him in slow circles, wider and wider, pulling against his rim more with every pass. He added the second finger soon after. The increased stretch had Kun pressing his nails into Lucas’ chest lightly, over and over again.

Lucas kissed Kun’s forehead, just below the hairline. His own steady breathing ran in counterpoint to Kun’s increasingly fast gasps. Another kiss landed between Kun’s eyebrows.

The finger Lucas was stretching him to the side with slipped in the slick, so he readjusted, grabbing Kun’s inner thigh and hiking it up. Spread even wider, two fingers fucking him open, Kun moaned into Lucas’ collar bone and pressed back into the hold.

He ground down against Lucas’ stomach, demanding “Another.”

Lucas pulled both fingers out and drenched them in the puddle of lube on his own stomach, along with a third. Then he speared Kun with all three. The sudden thrust made Kun jolt, his legs instinctively trying to close. Lucas kept his left leg up in a vice grip though, and he hooked his own leg over Kun’s right as it jerked inwards.

Kun could feel Lucas’s cock against his newly trapped leg. Lucas was already hard again, grinding up into Kun’s thigh while he sped up the pace of his fingers. Unable to really move, Kun let Lucas punch little noises out of his throat with every thrust until they blended together into a near-constant whine.

“You wanna come like this?” Lucas teased.

“No—oh!” Kun bit his lip hard, fighting back the growing heat, “Fuck—if I come now, hah—you’re, ah! Not getting round two.”

Lucas stopped, knuckle-deep, and let Kun breathe. “I guess it really is harder to get it up more than once, when you’re older.”

Kun whacked Lucas’s arm without looking up. “Watch yourself, brat. I can replace you with a vibrator.” 

“I wouldn’t even be mad if you did,” Lucas’ fingers pulled out with a wet, suctioning squelch, “As long as you let me watch.”

“Pervert.” Kun peeled himself up off of Lucas’ chest, swatting Lucas’ hand off his thigh so he could sit up on his knees. He extricated his leg from between Lucas’ and moved around until he was straddling Lucas’ hips again, but with his back to him. He looked over his shoulder, grabbing the heels for support while lifting himself up. “Hold yourself steady for me.”

Lucas skated a hand through the mess of lube and stroked himself twice before wrapping his fingers around the base. As Kun lowered himself, Lucas’ hands migrated to the shiny, slick cheeks bearing down on him. “Holy shit…”

Kun hummed in response, eyes fluttering closed as he savoured the stretch. The first push was always his favourite. It was the combination of the giddy sensation of being so,  _ so  _ connected in such a tangible way and the sweet end to the anticipation they’d been building together. His ass hit Lucas’ pelvis and he took a deep breath, feeling Lucas’ pulsing heartbeat deep inside him.

Letting go of the heels, Kun leaned forward and grabbed Lucas’ thighs for leverage instead. He was too worked up to take things slowly after that. He bounced, back arching, the diamond and chains smacking back against his chest with every slap of skin on skin. Lucas’ thumbs spread him apart, putting the obscene slide of cock into his stretched hole on display.

Looking down at himself, Kun flushed to see his own prick bobbing up and down just beneath the tight red dress clinging to his belly. The loose fabric over his chest gaped forward with the way he was bent over, exposing his nipples to the cool air. He rocked back harder, knocking curses and compliments out of Lucas’ mouth in equal measure.

Blunt nails scratched down Kun’s back, leaving behind a light sting in their wake. Kun keened, tossing his head back. “Xuxi! Do that ah-again…”

Lucas raked red lines across Kun’s ass to match the dress. Kun dropped it down, grinding in tight circles and clenching around the length inside him.

“Kun, please, please. ‘M so close.”

Sitting up as straighter, Kun raised himself up as high as he could without letting Lucas fall out of him. He looked back at Lucas, drinking in the sight. “I’m so old, I think I’m too tired to ride you any more.”

“Kunnnn,” Lucas whined, “I take it back, you’re not old. And you definitely have enough stamina to finish me off like this.”

“Finish you off? Selfish. I’ve been doing all the work.” Licking his lips, Kun grabbed his own cock. “You wanna finish? It’s your turn.”

Without hesitation, Lucas closed his hands over the thin leopard print straps around Kun’s ankles and jackrabbited up. The short little bursts made Kun dizzy. Made his vision blink in and out. Made the world go out of focus. Made his chest tight and this throat tight and knocked his breath out of him every time he seemed to get it back.

Kun barely had to jerk himself off with the way Lucas’ thrusts were jolting him forward against his own hand. The constant, unfaltering motion became a roiling heat. It was a static that grew louder and louder in his ears, drowning out everything but the building pleasure.

He bucked down to meet Lucas, forcing him in harder than before, greedy for more more  _ more— _ “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! Need it, just a little—YES!”

Thighs clenching, spine locking, Kun came with a cry. Lucas’ rhythm faltered as Kun clamped down around him so tight he could barely move.

As Kun came down from the high, his body relaxed. Lucas sat up, catching him around the chest when the older man went slack. He took a few moments to kiss along Kun’s neck and shoulder, slipping his fingers under the dress to stroke Kun’s sweat-slick chest and squeeze his ribs. “Can I…?”

Kun hummed, eyes half lidded, still feeling his erratic pulse in the tingle of his lips. “Mmmm yeah, I’m good. Go for it.”

Lucas raised his knees up, planted his feet, and pushed Kun’s legs out of their bent position so Kun could lean back fully on him. His cock slipped out as they readjusted, drawing a small, unhappy grunt out of Kun who then proceeded to reach down and pop the tip back inside.

Wrapping his arms more firmly around Kun’s chest, Lucas laid back, blanketing himself in Kun at the same time he bottomed out. He buried his nose in the damp hair on the back of Kun’s neck and thrust up into the soft, giving warmth above him. Slowly, at first, pausing every time he was fully inside before drawing out one inch at a time.

Kun moaned, throwing one hand back over his shoulder to hold Lucas’ head in closer while the other hand gripped one of the forearms around his chest. It wasn’t too much, but it was a lot. Like going for a walk after a hard dance practice; it pulled at spots that were overworked and sore, but in a way that highlighted the satisfaction of having exercised.

With his legs spread wide, laying back and letting Lucas take what he wanted, Kun felt content.

“Y’did such a good job, Xuxi.” He was too spent to feel embarrassed about his bedroom talk. Besides, he knew Lucas liked it.

“Yeah?” Lucas breathed out, beginning to speed up.

“Mhm. Did everything just right for me. Just like I wanted.”

“Did I make you feel good, ma’am?” On the last word, Lucas squeezed him a little tighter.

Kun scratched behind Lucas’ ear languidly. “So good, baby, so good. You gonna come for me now?”

Lucas groaned, losing his words as he chased his orgasm, burying himself so deep that Kun was certain he’d never get Lucas completely out again.

When he was done, Lucas carefully rolled them onto their sides.  Then he rolled Kun onto his stomach and spread Kun’s cheeks apart. He watched, rapt, as his seed oozed out of Kun’s tender, red hole.

Kun crossed his arms beneath his head and hid his face in them. “You’re so nasty. Do you have to do that  _ every  _ time?”

“Yes.” Letting Kun’s ass go with one last squeeze, Lucas plastered himself along Kun’s side with a satisfied grin. “Don’t pretend you’re not just as gross. You like how it feels.”

“But I don’t need to  _ see _ it.”

Lucas laughed, bright and loud.  “Yes, ma’am, whatever you say.”

Kun frowned. “Can I stop being a hot older woman and go back to being your boyfriend now?”

“You’ve been my boyfriend the whole time,” Lucas propped his head up on one hand, “But yeah, I’ll stop. Thanks for playing along for me.”

“It was fun. Next time I really do want a classier outfit though. Maybe a sexy librarian look.”

“You’d look cute with glasses.”

Kun shuffled around until he was on his back, yanking the arm out from under Lucas’ head to use it as a pillow.  Comfortable, his fingers drifted to the necklace, playing with the diamond. A pleasant warmth settling over him. “This is real, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Kun, it's real.”


End file.
